1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a handheld air injector apparatus that is to be usable with a container which has a controlled pressurized atmosphere that surrounds a foodstuff that is stored within the container for the purpose of retaining freshness of the foodstuff.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foodstuffs, principally produce such as fruits and vegetables, assimilate carbon dioxide, water and other chemicals in their growth. This invention will be described primarily in relation to produce. However, this invention will also work for meats and flowers. Carbon dioxide, water and chemicals are nutrients that are energy sources for all living organisms. In relation to plants, this process is called photosynthesis which also releases oxygen into the atmosphere. Produce cells respire. Cellular respiration comprises a sequence of chemical reactions wherein oxygen is used in the breakdown of glucose generating energy which is usually manifested as heat and exhaling carbon dioxide. The surface of the foodstuff of the product is a porous barrier through which the foodstuff breathes. Inside the barrier, the relative humidity is almost one-hundred percent while outside the barrier the ambient relative humidity is generally lower. This relative humidity gradient causes a partial vapor pressure gradient from inside the product to the outside, forcing water, oxygen and nutrients to leave the foodstuff resulting in drying and deterioration of the foodstuff. It has been known in the past that the rate of cellular maturity is a exponential function of respiration rate. Thus, an increase in pressure is known to retard foodstuff respiration.
In storing food within a household, the primary concern is to the freshness of the food. To maintain freshness in the past, two main methods have been employed. The first method is refrigeration and the second is containment. Refrigeration is the providing of a reduced temperature environment. The containment is to supply containers within which the foodstuff is to be located. The containers, of course, are to be stored within the refrigerated environment. The purpose of the containment is to seal the foodstuff against air exchange with the ambient environment.
It would be most desirable to provide a container that could be utilized to substantially increase the time that a foodstuff can be stored while yet maintaining the freshness of the foodstuff. For a consumer to be able to store a foodstuff and maintain such fresh over an extended period of time provides a significant advantage in that immediate shopping for foodstuffs is not necessarily required and spoilage rates for foodstuffs are substantially diminished. Also, if foodstuffs can be retained for an extended period of time, possibly canning and freezing techniques could be diminished or eliminated altogether.
It is necessary for the purpose of providing widespread use of pressurized containers for storing of foodstuffs that an injector for supplying of the pressurized air with water vapor within the container be supplied that is convenient to use, inexpensive to manufacture and is non-complex in usage. It is believed that these advantages are obtained with usage of the injector apparatus of the present invention.
A basic embodiment of air injector apparatus for injecting a pressurized fluid within a closed container for causing a foodstuff contained within the container to have an extended shelf life where the apparatus includes a hand holdable housing. A dispensing needle is attached to the housing with the dispensing needle adapted to engage with an injection port mounted on an enclosed airtight container which is to contain the foodstuff. This dispensing needle is to dispense pressurized air within that container. There is a pressure adjustment mounted on the housing with this pressure adjustment being manually selectable to select a maximum pressure level of the air that is to be supplied within the container. A switch is mounted on the housing with this switch being manually actuatable to cause the air to be dispensed from the dispensing needle.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the pressure adjustment means being defined as two separate switches with each switch to be selectable to a maximum pressure value.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the maximum pressure values being defined as three pounds and five pounds per square inch of differential pressure.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the apparatus including a moisture supply chamber with this moisture supply chamber being mounted within the flowpath of the air so that moisture laden air will be dispensed from the dispensing needle.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the moisture supply chamber being defined to include the removable filter cartridge which is designed to be soaked with water and with air to be passed through the filter cartridge in the flowpath within the housing in order to humidify the air that is to be dispensed from the dispensing needle.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by there being included an altitude adjustment in conjunction with the housing. The altitude adjustment is to be manually moved to different positions with each position corresponding to a particular geographical elevation which will correspond to the geographical elevation of usage.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by including an altitude adjustment to adjust for altitude between sea level and ten thousand feet.